


Hunted

by alecsangel (angel)



Series: Nine Lives [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/alecsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tries to get his life back to normal, but someone is lurking in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

~~! Training Facility - Terminal City !~~

Max stood just inside the door and watched the sparring session, just like the group of X6's who were seated in front of her.

Alec was crouching slightly in the middle of the mat, body turned defensively. He stared straight ahead, waiting for Sean to make his move. This was as much a training exercise for Alec as it was for the young X6's Sean taught regularly.

Alec rotated on his heel, following Sean's movements as he circled. Despite Sean's motion, he was letting Alec set the terms of the session. It had only been a little over a week since the explosion that had nearly killed Alec and Sean wasn't sure if he was really ready to spar or not. However, Alec being… well, Alec, was pushing himself into training.

He nodded his head slightly. Sean recognized his cue. Taking it slow, he moved in and lashed out with his foot, aiming for Alec's side.

Alec blocked the attack with his leg, then whirled and kicked at Sean's head. Sean ducked, and Alec dropped back into his stance. He felt more comfortable with defense right now. Better to let Sean come to him.

Sean threw a punch that connected solidly with Alec's jaw and sent the other X5 to the ground. Max moved forward and the X6's parted for her but Sean waved her away as Alec got to his feet, grinning.

"Low blow." Alec said, moving back into the defensive crouch.

"Looked pretty high to me." Sean replied, chuckling.

"You know what I meant." Alec said, tilting his head. "What are you waiting for? Come at me already."

"That's enough for today." Sean said, motioning for the X6's to go hit the showers.

"I'm not finished yet." Alec said, motioning for Sean to attack again.

"Alec," Sean said, throwing his arm over Alec's shoulders and trying to lead him off the mat, "you're not ready yet."

"I decide that," Alec replied, spinning away from Sean and throwing a punch at him.

Sean easily avoided the blow and caught Alec's fist. "I think Max might have something to say about that."

"Alec!" Max called since Sean had blown her cover. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Go away, Max. This doesn't concern you." Alec replied, jerking his hand out of Sean's grip.

Suddenly appearing at his side, she snorted and casually hooked a leg around his, knocking him to the ground.

"Figures that you'd fight dirty." Alec muttered, flipping himself to his feet and moving away from her.

"Alec..." Trying a different tactic, Max lowered her voice.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Alec mocked her and waited for the attack. If there was one thing Max hated, it was being made fun of.

"Like you could." She replied without thinking.

"Let's just see about that." He beckoned her toward him with his hands. "Come on, Maxie. Fight me."

"I don't think that this is such a good idea." Sean said, grabbing Max's arm before she could move. He shook his head vehemently.

"Fuck off." Alec said, his light tone gone now that he was focusing on the upcoming fight.

Max shook Sean's hand off as he whispered, "Go easy on him, Max. Don't use all your strength."

She nodded, removing her shoes and tossing them toward the door. Alec's head turned at the sound, but he realized what it was when he heard her bare feet padding softly toward him. He looked back in her direction, but didn't see her wince as his sightless eyes stared through her.

The explosion had not only robbed him of consciousness for three days, but of his sight for a week and a half now. Sandi had assured them that he would heal and regain his sight. For a time they were optimistic, especially after he had started to distinguish between light and dark. But his condition had not improved in the five days since, and Max knew that he was scared of being blind for the rest of his life. It was probably the reason that he had shown up in the gym today.

"Ready?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"Always." He grinned and readied himself.

Predictably, Max kicked at his stomach. He was prepared for it and grabbed her foot before it connected. He twisted her foot enough to throw her off balance and released it as she fell.

Hitting the mat, she swept her foot out and caught him behind the knees. He dropped to the mat on his back and Max was on top of him in an instant. She pinned his arms above his head and pressed her body to his to still any movement.

"Give up?" She asked, leaning her face closer to his.

His chest heaved as he caught his breath. "Now, Maxie, do I look like someone who would give up that easily?"

She opened her mouth to answer but found herself on her back before she could begin to speak. He pinned her arms above her head and leaned over her. She glared up at him, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought." He laughed, releasing her and sitting back on his heels beside her.

She sat up and gave his shoulder a shove, which sprawled him on his butt. "Ass." She muttered.

"Max!" Dalton called from the doorway and the three X5's turned to face him. "Dix wants to see you at headquarters, now!"

Max stood quickly and grabbed Alec's outstretched hand to lift him to his feet. Dalton moved to Alec's right side and the older transgenic immediately reached out and set his hand on Dalton's shoulder. Dalton had been helping Alec get around TC since his release from the Medical Center. The former headquarters gopher had been asked by Mole and Dix to help Alec and he was taking his job very seriously. The X6 led Alec to the bench by the door where he had left his shoes.

"Did he say what it was about?" Max asked, hopping around on one foot as she tugged her shoe on.

"No, but he was working on the computer. I think it's about the runes." Dalton replied.

"Shit," Max hissed, taking Alec's hand as he stood up. They headed out the door.

~~! Command Center !~~

Max, Alec, Mole, Joshua, and Luke sat around the meeting table in headquarters and listened to Dix as he reported his latest rune translations. They said nothing new but that didn't stop Dix from recapping them at every meeting.

"Do they say anything else?" Max asked, looking up from the notes that she had taken.

"There's something about 'the hunters and the hunted', but I haven't found the exact translation yet."

"'The hunters will become the hunted'." Alec said softly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He continued to stare down at the table even though he knew that everyone was looking at him.

"Something like that, yeah." Dix replied, scribbling it on the pad of paper in front of him.

"Alec?" Max squeezed his hand. "Where did that come from?"

He sighed, closing his eyes as if it could hide him from view. "Sandeman." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"Father?" Joshua leaned forward and asked. His gaze anxiously swept over the others before settling on Alec.

"Sandeman told you that? The Sandeman." Max asked.

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. It was a long time ago."

"Did he say anything else?" Dix asked.

"Ummm." Alec bit his lower lip. "Not that I can remember. Like I said, it was a long time ago."

"You never told me that you met Sandeman, Alec." Max said as her thumb softly stroked his.

"It wasn't like I sat down and had a nice long chat with the guy. I had a mission and I completed it, okay?" He turned his head away and raked his fingers through his hair nervously.

Max nodded, dropping it. She would talk to him about it later, when they were alone.

"Is that all for today?" Max asked, looking around the table at everyone. They nodded and left the table.

Alec released Max's hand and stood up too. He felt in front of him for the table and then turned himself in the direction of his office. Before he could move, Max wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Want to tell me about this Sandeman thing?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "Not right now. I need to think about it first."

"Okay," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder and nodding. "But promise me that you'll tell me about it later."

"I promise." He responded instantly. "You'll be the first one I tell," he said and smiled down at her. She kept her head against his chest, not wanting to see his blank eyes.

~~! An Hour Later - Command Center !~~

Sandi walked into headquarters and immediately spotted Alec. He was standing beside the conference table, talking to Mole. His hands moved wildly as he explained something to the lizard man.

"Sandi?" Alec said as she approached.

"Very good." She said, patting his shoulder and smiling.

Alec grinned, proud of his ability to identify people without having to see them. He always knew Mole by the scent of cigar and he knew Joshua by the transhuman's unique walk, like an excited puppy loping around.

"Did you forget that we had a date?" She asked Alec while glaring at Mole.

"Hey!" Mole held his hands up. "Not my job to keep up with Prince Charming's schedule."

Alec laughed and reached down to his belt where his radio remained constantly clipped these days. He flicked the dial and it crackled to life.

"Aha. You were ignoring me." She said, keeping her tone light so that he would know that she was joking.

"You and everybody else, Sweetheart." Mole said, turning to Alec and removing the cigar from his mouth. "I'll have a couple of the X6's check out that tunnel."

Alec nodded. "Let me know what they find out."

"Will do." Mole replied, nodding to Sandi and walking away.

"Do you want to talk in your office or back at the Medical Center?"

"Decisions, decisions." He replied sarcastically.

Sandi smirked and smacked his shoulder lightly. "Smart ass."

He laughed and reached out to touch the chair beside him. Using it to orient himself in the room, he turned in the direction of his office and held out his elbow for Sandi to take. "This way, milady."

She giggled, linking her arm through his and letting him take the lead. He was adjusting well to his blindness, but she was still determined that it was just a temporary condition. He would be back to normal soon, she was sure of it.

As they approached the door, she watched him closely. He reached out and ran his hand along the door until it met the doorframe. Backing his hand up a few inches, he moved his hand down until it connected with the doorknob.

"I'm impressed, Alec." Sandi said as he opened the door and they moved inside to sit on his couch.

"It's not so hard." He replied self-consciously. "Just frustrating."

She nodded before remembering that he couldn't see her. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better."

"Still having headaches?"

"A little one today." He shrugged.

"I heard that you were in the gym today." She raised her eyebrows, making sure to throw her distaste into her voice.

Alec looked away but didn't deny it.

"You're still recovering. You don't need to be getting punched in the face."

"He didn't hurt me." He muttered, hanging his head.

"Alec, your body has been through so much lately!" She exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?!" He shouted, letting his anger get the better of him. "I know my limits Sandi. I was fine in there today. I can't stand this helplessness. It's strangling me. I need to do something to feel in control."

"So you fought?" She interrupted.

"Yes. I'm a soldier, Sandi. Combat is what I know, what I can control."

"You need to take it easy, Alec!"

"I don't want to take it easy. I want to be able to fight!"

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down."

Alec took a deep breath, visibly relaxing. "I can't just sit around and wait, Sandi. I have to do something."

She nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just let me know the next time that you want to play Soldier, okay? I want to be there in case something happens."

He bit his lip and thought about it. "Okay," he finally said.

"Good. I'm glad that's settled. Now lay down."

Her words took him by surprise. He heard the couch creak as she moved off of it and felt her shove his shoulder lightly.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Everyone will be able to hear us, Sandi."

"Ewwww." She said, smacking his shoulder. "Gutter brain!"

"Awwww. Pet names turn you on too, huh, Sugarbunny?" He chuckled as he lay down on his side and tucked his arm underneath the pillow at the end of the couch.

"Smart ass." She muttered, pulling a hypodermic needle out of her pocket.

"What's that?" He asked, hearing the rustle of fabric that told him that she had taken something out of her pocket.

"Medicine to help you with your headache." She replied, pulling a small packet of alcohol wipes from her pocket. "It's a needle, so don't go freaking out on me, okay?"

He tensed, but nodded his consent. She knew that his headache was worse that he said when he didn't protest the medication.

Quickly swabbing his shoulder with the alcohol wipe, she injected the contents of the syringe into the deltoid muscle in his upper left arm.

"Get some sleep and call me if the headaches get worse."

"Thanks," he said, grasping for her hand.

She took his and squeezed it tightly, before letting go and draping the blanket from the back of the couch over him. He closed his eyes and she was sure that he was asleep before she left the room.

~~! Later - Outside Max and Alec's Apartment Building !~~

Alec stood in the shadows and listened closely to the sounds around him. Footsteps were receding in the distance and his other senses did not alert him to any one else's presence. He was sneaking out of Terminal City for a little break from the chemical wasteland. There was only so much time a guy could spend sitting in his office before he pulled a 'Ben'.

In his mind, Alec pictured a map of Seattle and focused on how to get to his destination. He was silently grateful for both his photographic memory and his messenger job because they helped him easily imagine the streets of Seattle.

Finally sensing that no one was around, he took a step toward the fence and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Max had been watching him for several minutes from a safe distance away. He wouldn't be able to smell her from two buildings away. She knew that he was on his way out of TC and she wasn't about to actually let him leave. It was too dangerous out there for him in his condition.

"Hey, Max." Alec grinned as he spun to face her. He had recognized her scent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, sounding like she was on the threshold of being incredibly pissed off.

"Just taking a walk." He replied, trying not to sound defensive.

"To where? Crash to say hi to all your old friends?" She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, not caring that he couldn't see her actions.

He debated about whether or not to lie to her. He doubted that she would believe that he was on his way to headquarters and had just gotten sidetracked and was now heading in the wrong direction. "Nowhere." He finally said, in a low voice.

She shook her head and took hold of his arm, starting to lead him in the direction of the doorway. "You're not leaving TC, Alec." She said, quietly.

"I need to get out of here, Max. Just for a couple hours." He was nearly pleading. Max had never seen him like this before.

"It's too dangerous." She said, hating to say no when he sounded so hopeless.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Maxie?"

"No, Alec. And that's final."

He was silent as they continued towards the door of the building. As her hand reached out for the door handle, Alec started to speak. Max stopped her actions and turned to face him.

"All I can see around me is darkness. No matter where I look. I can hear footsteps and cars from outside the fence and people everywhere, but I can't see them. It's like standing in a dark room and trying to find the door, but you know that there are mines all over the floor. One misstep and you're dead. But you can't see and you're terrified to move, but you have to find that door." He took a deep breath and turned his face toward the early evening sun so that its warmth bathed his face. He wished that he could see it. "I want out of this nightmare, Max. I want to go where I know that no one is looking at me like I'm in an invalid."

"Alec, no one..." She interrupted him but he stole the conversation back.

"I know they do. I know that you do. Hell, I would too if it was someone else." He paused and turned his face back in her direction. "Please help me escape it for just a little while. Just a couple of hours, Max."

"I'm sorry Alec, but I can't," she whispered, painfully, as if it hurt her to deny him. "I don't want you to get hurt because I can't protect both of us and don't even start about how you've been training because that was just today. You cannot protect yourself, Alec."

He sighed, bowing his head in defeat as she pulled open the door and led him inside.

As they neared their apartment door, Alec tensed and drew his arm away from Max as he turned in a circle in the hallway. "Someone's here," he whispered.

Max stilled and stretched her super hearing to its limits. And then she heard it; the soft breathing of another being. But it was not coming from inside their apartment. It was coming from a few doorways down. Shadows had grown inside the building as the sun set and the intruder had picked a darkened area to hide in.

Max put her had on Alec's arm and tugged it lightly in the direction of the stairwell that they had just come from. He shook his head slightly and she tugged more forcefully. He sighed almost inaudibly and silently moved back down the hallway. He heard the sounds of a scuffle as Max and the intruder began to fight. He tried to follow their movements through the sounds but could only discern that they were at least 20 meters away.

Alec heard several successive thumps and knew that someone was being slammed repeatedly against the wall. When he heard Max's groan of pain, he couldn't stay out of the fight any longer. He ran into what he hoped was the fray with his fists swinging. He hit nothing but air, but found himself being thrown backwards from a kick. As he stood up, his head turning in every direction as he tried to find his attacker, he realized that this wasn't the smartest solution to the problem.

There was suddenly pressure around his throat and, as his hands reached for it, he realized that it was a rope. Alec had been caught off-guard and now had no way of getting out of the situation. He tried all of the escape options that he could think of, but the attacker seemed to know them as well. Alec's lungs burned as he tried in vain to get air into them. He soon found himself drifting in the ever-present darkness as his body sagged to the ground.

~~! The Next Afternoon - TC Med Center - Room 494 !~~

"Who wants to tell him?"

"I think you should do it."

"It's going to kill him."

"He's a survivor."

Voices penetrated the fog of Alec's mind, but he couldn't seem to recall who they belonged to. As the fog lifted, he wearily blinked his eyes open and was dismayed to discover that he could only make out the fact that there was a light shining down onto his bed. He shoved his disappointment away as the memory of the fight came back to him and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He whispered, his voice cracking. His throat felt raw and sore.

"Alec?" Sandi said, as she sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand. "Try not to talk okay? Your throat is bruised and it's going to hurt for a little while."

"Max?" He croaked, ignoring Sandi's request. He remembered that she had been in the hallway with him, but she hadn't spoken up yet. Was she not in his hospital room?

"Max isn't here." Mole's normally gruff voice was now quiet and it alarmed Alec.

"Mole!" Gila said sharply as Alec felt her sit at his other side. She held something cold to his lips and he opened his mouth automatically. The ice chip trickled down his throat as it melted, giving him some relief.

"Where..." he started to ask, but was quickly hushed by Sandi's finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Just rest, Alec."

He sighed loudly and dramatically, but a cough ruined the effect. He felt Sandi release her grip on his hand and move off of the bed. "No… " He whispered, but Gila gave him another ice chip which stopped his speech.

Sandi quickly injected a sedative into his IV and waited for it to take effect. He didn't need to be upset with the news about Max and she knew that he wouldn't relent unless she sedated him.

"Max?" Alec whispered as the drug quickly found its way into his system and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sandi nodded her head toward the hallway and the three of them stepped outside.

"He's going to have to find out sometime, Sandi." Mole said as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Well, it's not going to be today. I don't want him to be upset by this until he's a little bit better."

"He's going to be upset that we kept it from him." Gila murmured, leaning into Mole's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sandi nodded and frowned. "There's no other way right now."

"I still can't believe that she's gone." Gila said.

"We'll find her." Mole said, kissing the top of Gila's head before turning and walking off. "I'm heading back to HQ; let me know if something comes up."

"Keep us informed too!" Sandi called after him. He nodded, turned the corner, and disappeared.

"Do you think that Max is okay?" Gila asked as she and Sandi went back into Alec's room.

"I hope so. For his sake, I really hope so." Sandi replied, picking up Alec's hand as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

~The End


End file.
